Barren Heart
by Xero-zerO
Summary: I never wanted to see him hurt... but he has to know what Axel is doing to him. A RenoRoxas fic, rated M for later chapters. Also contains: AkuRoku, Zemyx, AkuVen.


**A/N: Hey all~ I've wanted to do this for a long time, so here it is! My first Reno/Roxas fic~ Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own FF7. I wish I did though. *pouts***

**Chapter one: Prologue**

"Hey Reno, wait up!" Roxas called, running after his boyfriend's older brother.

"Yo, what's up Rox?" Reno asked, turning around to the blond.

"Can I get a ride over to your house? Axel's home sick, and I wanted to check on him." Roxas said with a smile, readjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Oh, that's right. Um... I can give you a ride to your house. I think Axel needs some rest." Reno said, forcing a smile. He couldn't believe he was lying to Roxas again for Axel. He hated doing it.

"Oh, alright... thanks Reno." Roxas looked put down, but smiled anyway. Reno led Roxas to the Honda Shadow that Reno drove.

"I can't believe you drive this to school." Roxas said in aw, looking the bike over.

"You don't drive motorcycles Roxas, you ride them." Reno said with a laugh, trying to push his guilt out of his mind. He smiled when Roxas laughed at his stupid joke. He always seemed to be able to make Roxas laugh when he needed it.

"Okay, hold on tight." Reno said, starting the bike. Roxas nodded into Reno's back, clutching Reno with a vice like grip. Reno took off, taking the quick rout to Roxas' house.

"You know what? Ventus wasn't at school today either." Roxas yelled, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Really? Your brother's sick too?" Reno said, trying to hide the knowing tone of his voice.

"Well, he didn't act sick this morning when I left, but who knows. He might be." Roxas sounded worried, and it tore Reno's heart apart. Roxas didn't deserve what Axel was putting him through.

"Maybe he was just skipping. You know he does that a lot."

"Yeah, maybe."

The rest of the ride was quiet, neither having much to say. Reno slowed to a stop outside of the apartment that Roxas and his twin shared.

"Thanks again for the ride, Reno." Roxas said as he slid off the bike.

"No problem Roxas. Wouldn't want you walking home." Reno said with a smile.

"I've done it before, it's not that far. Tell Axel hi for me, and that I'll call him when I get my homework done." Roxas said, turning toward the door.

"Roxas-" Reno stopped himself from blurting out what he was thinking. Roxas looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked with a smile. That smile almost made Reno tell him everything.

"Do you want a ride in the morning too?" Reno spat out, trying to cover himself.

"Reno, it's Friday. We don't have class tomorrow." Roxas laughed before shaking his head.

"Oh, right." Reno forced another smile. He hated deceiving Roxas this way.

"But, I guess if you want to, you can Monday." Roxas said as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

"Monday it is." Reno said, surprised slightly.

"See you then Reno."

"Yeah, see ya," Reno said, waving before he sped off. He couldn't believe that he had covered up for his brother for the third time this week. He wanted to tell Roxas, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt him. He cared for the little blond too much to hurt him.

XxX

"Axel, I'm home." Reno grumbled, tossing his backpack onto the couch. He sighed when he hued a thumping noise from the floor above him.

"They're still at it?" Reno grumbled, turning on his Zune on its ihome. He pulled out a notebook, deciding to start on his homework from his creative writing class.

"Oi, Reno! Turn that down, Ven and I can hear it from my room." Axel yelled from the base of the stairs. Reno looked over, glaring at his brother.

"How long do you plan on doing this for Axel." Reno asked turning back to glare at the half finished short story.

"What do you mean? I don't intend to stop. Ven's just too good in bed." Axel said, smiling at Reno. Reno slammed the notebook down on the coffee table, cracking the glass surface.

"What about Roxas? Have you ever thought about him?" Reno growled, shooting another glare at his brother.

"Reno, he doesn't put out. What do you expect me to do?" Axel grumbled, walking back up the stairs. Reno was fuming. He couldn't believe he and Axel were related. Without thinking, he picked up his cellphone, dialing Roxas' number. He tapped his fingers

"Hello?"

"Roxas, I've got to tell you something!" Reno practically yelled into the phone.

"Whoa, inside voice Reno. What's wrong? Is Axel okay?" Reno felt a pang at Roxas' worried tone.

"Can I come pick you up? It'll be easier if I tell you here." Reno asked, grabbing his car keys.

"Yeah, I guess. See you in a few." Roxas said, sounding confused.

"I'll be right there." Reno said before hanging up the phone. He ran out the door, not bothering to lock it. He jumped into the small black car that he shared with his brother. He had to let Roxas know now. Axel didn't deserve him, and Roxas didn't deserve to have a boyfriend that cheated on him.

XxX

Reno pulled up to Roxas' apartment, surprised to see Roxas was already outside waiting on him.

"Hey, you should use your dims when you drive." Roxas said, laughing at him.

"Sorry. Ready to go?" Reno asked, leaning over to open the passenger door.

"Yeah. Hey, what time is it?" Roxas asked, sliding into the passenger seat.

"It's a little after six, why?"

"Just wondering, I didn't check the clock before I left the house. I was thinking about seeing a movie that started at seven. It's okay though, I'll just go see it tomorrow." Reno said with a smile.

"I can take you after we talk if you want." Reno said with a smile, knowing full well that Roxas would need some cheering up after he finds out.

"Sure. Sounds fun, we don't get to hang out that much." Roxas smiled at Reno. He seemed really happy that Reno would want to take him somewhere.

"Yeah. I'm holding you to that." Reno said with a wink.

XxX

"Okay Roxas. What I'm going to tell you might upset you quite a bit. I've wanted to tell you this for a while now." Reno said leading Roxas up the porch steps to the house. He opened the door, holding it for Roxas who looked at him with a confused expression.

"What do you want to tell me?" Roxas asked, walking into the living room. He jumped when he heard a thumping noise from the floor above. He looked up, realizing that it was coming from Axel's room. He was about to ask Reno what was going on before he heard something else. It was a loud moan followed by another voice crying out Axel's name. Roxas' eyes shot back to Reno, who was looking down at the floor.

"That's what I wanted to tell you. Axel's up there right now with your brother." Reno mumbled, afraid to look Roxas in the eyes.

Roxas shook his head, not believing Reno. He turned and ran up the stairs, determined to find out what was really happening.

"Roxas, wait!" Reno took off after him, trying to stop him. Roxas was too fast for him though, his lithe frame enabling him to slip past Reno's arms and fly up the stairs. Roxas threw open Axel's bedroom door, his eyes widening at the sight.

"Axel..." Roxas felt tears rolling down his cheeks as Axel looked over at him, not even attempting to cover him or Ventus up.

"Hey Roxas, what's up?" Axel asked, just acting as if nothing was wrong.

"What do you mean 'what's up'?" Roxas cried, wiping his eyes.

"Right, I guess what I should be saying is what are you doing here?" Axel asked, sitting up and lighting a cigarette.

"Yea Roxy, Axel and I were busy." Ventus said, sending his twin a smirk.

"I... that doesn't matter Axel! How long has this been going on?" Roxas yelled, no longer able to hold himself back. Axel sighed, standing and walking over to Roxas. Reno watched from beside Roxas, starting to wish that he hadn't told Roxas at all.

"Roxas, you don't put out. I have needs. You should be happy that I chose someone that looked exactly like you." Axel purred, leaning in to give Roxas a kiss. Roxas shoved him back, looking down at the ground.

"It doesn't make me happy Axel... I can't believe you'd do something like this. I love you, Axel. I thought you loved me to..." Roxas was shaking, his voice low and quiet. Reno wanted to reach out and hug him, but held himself back.

"Babe, I do love you. I just need a lay every once and a while, that's all this is." Axel said, lifting Roxas' chin with his finger. Roxas slapped the hand away, looking up to glare at Axel.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He growled out, tears still falling like a waterfall from his eyes. Axel glared at him, lifting his arm to hit Roxas. In a flash, Reno had Roxas out of the way, on his butt in the hallway and Axel's face shoved against the wall, his arm behind his back.

"I wouldn't do that Axel." Reno growled. He pulled Axel's arm up a little, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Axel. I have had enough of what you're doing to Roxas. He loves you, and you don't even care." Reno growled, letting Axel go.

"Oh look at the big man. What, do you think you care more about Roxas than I do?" Axel growled, backing away from his brother.

"Yeah, I do." Reno growled back. Axel just rolled his eyes, getting dressed, and throwing Ventus' clothes at him.

Then why don't you take him. I'm sick of him holding out on me." Axel growled, pulling Ventus out of the room with him. He stopped to look at Roxas.

"I'm done with you Roxas. I think I've let this go on long enough. I never loved you. I just thought you'd be a good lay. See you around." Axel started to walk off, but Reno grabbed his arm.

"You aren't welcome in my house anymore Axel. I'm going to have Genesis pick up your stuff tomorrow. Don't come back here." Reno growled. Axel yanked his arm away, glaring at Reno.

"It's okay, you can move in with me!" Ventus said, smiling up at him. Axel smirked at his brother.

"That sounds gre-"

"No, Ven. If he moves in, I'm out." Roxas whispered just loud enough for them to hear him.

"That's fine with me. I'm tired of having you around Roxy. You're a real bore." Ventus said, waving his hand as if it was nothing.

"Then don't go back there tonight. Here's one hundred bucks, go get a hotel room. I'm going to get all of Roxas' things." Reno growled, throwing the money at Axel.

"Fine by me." Axel said, pitching up the bills and walking down the stairs, slamming the front door to the house.

"Roxas... I'm sorry." Reno leaned knelled down in front him. Roxas was quiet for a moment, before he looked up at Reno.

"Can I stay... here for a while?" He asked, one last tear rolling down his face.

"Yeah, it's fine with me." Reno said in a gentle voice, wiping that last tear off Roxas' cheek.

"Thank you, Reno." Roxas seemed relieved somewhat, but his voice seamed dead. Reno knew he had done the right thing, but at the same time, wished that Roxas had found out about this in a different way.

"Well... Let's go." Roxas said, standing up.

"Go where?" Reno asked, standing up as well.

"You said you'd take me to a movie... are we still going?" Roxas asked, looking up at the redhead.

"You still want to go?" Reno asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I need a laugh." Roxas said, giving a small smile.

"We don't need to, Roxas. If you want, we can just go get your stuff and come back here." Reno said, putting a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"No Reno... I want to. I need to get this out of my mind for a while." Roxas said, looking down.

"Alright. Well get your stuff tomorrow." Reno said, taking Roxas' hand and leading him out of the house.

**A/N: okay, kind of a sucky chapter ending, but deal with it. It's almost two in the morning, and I want to get to the next chapter. Hope you liked it! Please review, I want to know how I'm doing on this, because this is the first time I've written this pairing. It's the first time I've done a crossover too. Here's a word from my Beta.**

**Karina: Word.**

**Me: He he he... well, I should tell you the title, Barren Heart, was thought up by her.**


End file.
